


In the Deep

by dreamkist



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cecaelias, Hybrids, M/M, Mermen, Other, Tentacle Sex, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-02 02:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/pseuds/dreamkist
Summary: A merman with a desire to see the sun and a cecaelia explorer find each other in the vast and lonely sea.





	In the Deep

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [From The Depths](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543807) by [DepressingGreenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie). 
  * In response to a prompt by [DepressingGreenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie) in the [2019_Cap_Ironman_Remix_Madness](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/2019_Cap_Ironman_Remix_Madness) collection. 



Tony eyed the bottom of the surface dweller contrivance that was visible in the water. His search for items hadn’t been particularly fruitful that day. Usually he found at least one interesting object. He wondered if he should linger and see if the surface dwellers lost anything that he could collect. That was when the unmistakable shadow of a net was cast over the water and he decided to avoid the danger and give up the day’s search. But something caught his eye. Motion near the surface. Curiosity made him swim closer and he saw that a merman was caught in the net.

Tony saw him struggle against it. The merman was panicked and his efforts to free himself were useless, he was only getting himself more tangled. Tony surged forward in the water to try and save him. The merman was afraid and thrashed but Tony was able to find the opening of the net and set him free.

Tony followed him down to the sandy ocean floor and away from the dangers of the surface. He wanted to make sure the merman wasn’t too injured. Tony’s arms fidgeted around while he watched the merman look over the places where he had lost some of his scales. Once Tony could get a good look at him, he was struck by the merman’s beauty. He was big and strong. He noticed the lovely blue scales were arranged in a pleasing pattern down his tail. Tony imagined what it would feel like to slide his hands and arms along them.

“Thank you,” the merman said, interrupting Tony’s thoughts. His voice was smooth and deep.

“Yeah… That,” Tony said. “Don’t do that. Again. Ever.” He was oddly concerned about the merman he had just met. “Why _were_ you up there?”

“I found a surface dweller shipwreck near my home. There were all kinds of things among the wreckage, but I saw a piece of wood that was covered in inkings.” He seemed hesitant to continue.

“And?” Tony urged.

“It was of the ocean but from above. It showed the sun.” His face seemed to light up as he said the words. “The sun was big and yellow over the water. It made me want to see it for myself.”

“How was it?”

“I didn’t get to see it,” he said and sounded so sad Tony knew he would have to show him the sun.

“What’s your name?” Tony asked.

“Steve.”

“Well, Steve, I’m Tony and I can show you a lot of things. Come with me,” Tony found himself saying without much consideration. Steve nodded after a moment and Tony led the way to his home.

✳ ✳ ✳

“Welcome to my den,” Tony said and swam into an opening in the rocks that was disguised by coral. Steve was slightly wary. Tony had saved him after all and while cecaelia were comfortable nearer the surface, Steve was used to the darker, colder depths and he felt exposed. So he followed Tony into the opening.

Inside, Steve looked around in awe. Light filtered in from a crack in the rocks above and Steve saw that Tony had collected all kinds of surface dweller detritus. His arms picked up three different objects for Steve to inspect. He rattled off names, some surface dweller and some clearly of his own making, and was obviously excited to show them to someone. Steve was a little overwhelmed by Tony’s unreserved personality but there was something about him that drew Steve in.

While Steve tried to figure out an object, one of the cecaelia’s arms wrapped around Steve’s back.

“It’s like they have minds of their own,” Tony laughed.

Steve smiled brightly at him. Yes, Tony was completely charming.

Tony moved his arm but the suckers firmly attached to Steve’s wrist as they went by. “Sorry,” Tony said and pulled them away with some effort.

Little round bruises were left in their wake. Steve was strangely pleased by that.

“How do you find all of these things?” Steve asked. “Aren’t you afraid of what would happen if they caught you?”

“Did that stop you?” Tony asked. “I’m careful. I find useful things the closer I get.” He indicated one of his creations. Steve couldn’t tell what it’s purpose was but it looked interesting.

“I want to show you something else.” He grabbed something with one arm and held it up for Steve to see. “It’s called bioluminescence.”

Steve wasn’t sure if that was one of Tony’s made up words or not but he was mesmerized by the glow of the coral in front of him. It was a yellow color that usually wasn’t seen in the deep. If Steve was being honest, he wasn’t only mesmerized by the coral but by the cecaelia holding it too. While he stared at the coral, Tony snuck the rest of his arms around to lightly hold Steve.

“I’ve got you in my clutches now,” Tony murmured.

Steve’s attention left the coral and he chuckled. He quickly swam out of Tony’s reach. He would see if the cecaelia could dance the way Steve’s kind did. He twirled around Tony, nudging and nipping at him. Tony caught on quick and used his arms to tickle along Steve’s skin and scales. He ached for more contact with the cecaelia. There were so many arms and they moved all across his body and made it sing.

Steve rubbed his belly across Tony’s as they turned in circles in the water. He felt Tony’s hardness brush against him. They spiraled around each other until Tony’s arms pinned him close. They stared into each other’s eyes and Steve felt the tip of one arm tease at the slit that hid his member. Tony pushed inside and pressed against Steve’s cock, drawing a moan from him. He felt his erection fully extend from inside his body.

“Hello,” Tony said before he coiled his arm around it.

Steve had never experienced anything that felt as good. He trailed his hand down to feel the arm as it moved around him and Tony pushed closer to him to bring their mouths together in a sweet kiss. Tony made pleased little noises that encouraged Steve’s exploration. The rippling sensation on his cock and the suckers attaching and releasing across his body drove Steve to the edge.

Tony snuck a hand lower to slide two fingers into Steve’s other slit. Steve keened at the penetration and along with Tony stroking his cock, he was overwhelmed by sensation. He arched his back and his fluke propelled them through the water. He came with his whole body undulating with pleasure. He folded forward into Tony and held onto him while the cecaelia eased his cock inside Steve and with slow but firm movements, fucked him. Steve whimpered at one thrust and Tony made the most beautiful sound and pulsed his release inside of Steve.

They floated in the water, wrapped around each other. There were arms all around Steve and he felt safe there in the cluttered den with Tony. The call of the sun had drawn him from the depths but he had found Tony instead. Tony, who had a light all his own.

“I’m keeping you,” Tony said softly.

“Ok,” Steve agreed.

“I’ll show you the sun and everything else.”

Steve smiled.


End file.
